To study the effect of changes in dietary sodium on plasma volume and the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in heart transplant recipients. To determine if Sandostatin relieves pain, can be given safely and has prolonged effect on pain relief after treatment has been discontinued in patients with painful chronic pancreatitis.